Supposedly Miserable But
by SHSL Kirino Ranmaru
Summary: It's actually pretty weird that the Raimon soccer team will be hosting a school musical play. With the help of their friends, will they be able to make this show a success? Takes place after the Chrono Stone Arc... Collab fic
1. Prologue

**Me: Okay... I know that it's weird that me-who has never made a story for this archive-made a collab with hetainazumapony... Yeah... Feel free to ask... I guess... But, I swear, she didn't do all the work, promise. That and we planned this for weeks... Which made her (and possibly me) fangirl over something else and could not see the IE charas in the same way anymore... But without further ado, here's our collab fic~**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Inazuma Eleven series...**

* * *

It was a CHAOTIC scene that greeted Tenma when he entered the soccer clubroom.

How?

Apparently, there was a hyper Kyousuke right in front of him with bottles of soda in his hands.

"HAHAHAHA! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" he shouted out as he suddenly brought out his kenshin.

"Ts-Tsurugi! Be careful with—AHH!" Hikaru warned him, dodging the lance that Kensei Lancelot was swinging around, and made the clubroom a wreck.

"NEVER! AHAHAHAHA!" he yelled hysterically.

Everyone watched as he stood on one of the tables, took off his shirt and waved it around like an idiot.

Shinsuke twitched his eyes at the sight of the insane striker.

"The… hell…happened…to him…?" he asked.

That was when he heard a snicker from a certain green-haired defender. He was hiding under one of the tables.

"Hehe~ my plan worked~" he said.

"Kariya!" Kirino called out to him, making Kariya flinch and try to run away from his hiding place. But before that happened, Kirino grabbed him by the collar, pulled him away from his hiding and started to scold him for his actions and lecture him about good behavior, AGAIN.

"A-Ahaha…"Tenma tried to laugh.

And then he noticed something, aside from the third years who were absent due to a field trip, and Hamano, Hayami and Kurama were not there as well cause they had to work on a project, someone was missing.

A _certain_ someone…

"Uh…guys, where's Shindou-senpai?"

BOOM!

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

And just like that, Shindou appeared out of nowhere wearing a military outfit patterned shirt, and checkered patterned shorts, sunglasses and slippers.

"AHAHAHA! I HAVE RETURNED TO MY SAKKA HOME! COME MY FRIENDS LET US PRAISE FOR MY RETURN!"

…

…

…

Shinsuke walked up to him, "Um… are you oka— " but before he could finish his words, Shindou grabbed and hugged him.

"HOORAY FOR NISHIZONO SHINSUKE FOR NOTICING ME FIRST! AHAHAHA!"

"H-HELP… ME…!"

And Tenma, Hikaru and everyone else just watched as Shinsuke suffered from Shindou's bear hug. Well, except for Kyousuke, who passed out some time ago."

"…Well, he lost it…" Kariya muttered.

"For once, I agree with you." Kirino replied.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Excuse me…" Endou's voice trailed off as he opened the door to the chairman's office, "—Is anyone looking for me?"

Chairman Kinzan spotted him.

"Ahh, hello there, Endou-kun. Please take a seat, I have something to tell you." He said to him.

Endou took a seat from one of the chairs and he started to wonder, why would the chairman call him at this time? The Holy Road Tournament was over, the timeline jumping events with El Dorado and SSC are a thing of the past. Was there another threat to soccer?

I have called you here because…" Kinzan started, "…Apparently, you and the soccer club were chosen, from draw lots, to host this year's musical play."

Endou stared at him in shock.

…

…

…

"WHAT?! Me? And the soccer club?! Doing a freaking MUSICAL PLAY?!" he asked him in a menacing tone.

Kinzan nodded.

"Well, you could always ask help from your friends." He stated.

Endou just stared at him, "Umm, can I at least call one of them?"

Kinzan sighed, "Yeah, of course…"

And he handed Endou the phone and watched Endou dial down the number he was calling to, whatever that is.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

*RING RING*

"Midorikawa! Please pick up the phone!" Hiroto shouted out in irritated tone.

His secretary a.k.a. best friend, Midorikawa, who has been SUFFERING from a LOT of PAPERWORK from his job; he jumped out from a pile of papers and stared at Hiroto.

"I CAN'T FIND THE PHONE FROM ALL THIS MESS IN THIS OFFICE!" he yelled.

Hiroto just rolled his eyes, "Just find it, I want to get all this over with…maybe it's Nagumo and Suzuno again, wanting to bother US." He pointed out.

Midorikawa sighed, "FINE!"

He searched through the messy office for the phone and minutes later, he found it hiding under a desk. He picked it up and practically SHOUTED to the person calling.

"HELLO?!"

…

"EHHH?!"

…

"REALLY?! Wait, what about—"

"B-BUT…WE CAN'T JUST—"

…

"Ughhh, FINE! You win!"

And he hung up from the phone, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Umm, Hiroto…" Midorikawa spoke up.

"Mm? What is it Midorikawa?" Hiroto asked him.

And the both of them just stared at each other, Midorikawa moved closer to him and…

…

…

…

"HE NEEDS US! ! !" Midorikawa SHOUTED, and before Hiroto could say anything, he grabbed his arm and started to run out of the office building and into the streets.

"WE NEED TO HURRY HIROTO, HE NEEDS US! ! ! ! ! !"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

In another part in town, Gouenji, Kazemaru, Fudou and Kabeyama were having a small talk in the town park. Most probably about new tactics and hissatsus they've thought of in their heads. It all felt so normal…until, a certain green-haired boy came in…

"GUUUUUUYSSSS! ! ! ! ! !" Midorikawa screamed, suddenly appearing behind them from the bushes. He was also holding on to Hiroto tightly.

"U-Uwaaa…g-guys…help me…" Hiroto moaned out, his hair all in a mess and his glasses nearly falling off.

"GUYS, I NEED YOUR HELP! ! !" Midorikawa shouted to them. Gouenji glared at him with his hands covering his ears.

"Jeez, Midorikawa, you don't have to shout too—" but before he could finish his sentence, Midorikawa grabbed him by collar and SCREAMED at his face.

"I AM NOT SHOUTING AT YOUR FACE, AND THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN WE HAVE TO MOVE! ! ! ! !" He screamed.

Fudou just looked at him intently, "You are shouti—", but he didn't continue because Midorikawa was giving him glares as well.

"…Never mind…" he murmured, slouching a bit. Hah, Fudou is now SCARED of Midorikawa!

"Well, umm, what did you want, Midorikawa-kun?" Fubuki asked.

Midorikawa glared at him, "HE NEEDS US! NOW WE REALLY HAVE TO GO, COME ON! ! !"

Kazemaru laughed a little, "Okay, just let us—AGHHH!"

And before he could say more, Midorikawa grabbed ALL of them and started to run off to their destination.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Okay…" Endou sighed, "What is the play anyway?"

The principal took out a small box and opened it. Inside, there were four strips of paper, all folded into really tiny squares.

"Well, you have to choose one of these papers in this box." He explained to him.

His heart racing, Endou picked one of the papers and his eyes widened and he started to sweat as he opened it bit by bit.

"E-Ehh…?!"

And in that piece of paper, the name of the play they're going to do is—

* * *

**hetainazumapony's author's note: Hahaha, if you're reading this then you are reading the collab between me and senpai! :3 Okay, I don't know if it sounds unexpected or not if me and her are making the fic together but...WE THOUGHT OF THIS WEEKS AGO. You can ask (us) any questions if you want as well~ (i think) so...yeah...also, please review!**


	2. Special Announcement

**Me: Hello!And welcome to the second chapter of this collab fic! AND WE ARE THANKFUL THAT YOU GUYS REVIEWED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED THIS STORY! Aaaand... I don't know what else to say... So without further ado... chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Les Mis, and Inazuma...**

* * *

Endou started to walk back to the clubhouse. He felt stressed and scared about the musical play that HE has to DIRECT. Of all plays, WHY THAT?! That play requires a LOT of hard work and pressure to put it all into perfection! Can he really do it?

_Well, I just got to keep my hopes up!,_ Endou thought, _After all, I have a really refined team!_

Two minutes later, he reached the clubroom and slowly opened the door—only to find CHAOS unfold in front of him!

The room was messy: Tables flipped, chairs thrown to the side, the lockers were open, and papers and soccer balls was everywhere! Tenma, Kirino and Kariya and Hikaru were hiding under the table, Kyousuke was on the floor and passed out, and Shinsuke was being strangled in Shindou's hug.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—"

The moment he entered, everyone saw Endou and they stopped screaming. Shindou dropped Shinsuke from his clutches and Tenma, Kirino, Kariya and Hikaru walked out from their hiding places. As for Kyousuke, well…let's think about him later, okay?

"…What…were you guys doing?" Endou asked.

"…Nothing, nothing at all~" Tenma answered.

The whole team gave out a huge grin as Endou looked at them in suspicion. After a while, Endou sighed.

"Fine, whatever…so, um, I have an announcement to make!" he shouted out, clapping his hands together, "We're going to host a musical play!"

…

…

…

…

…

"EHHHHHHH?! A MUSICAL PLAY?!"

Endou nodded, "Yes, a musical play!

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Meanwhile, in Hiroto's situation, it's not going well for him at all. Same for everyone else who is suffering from Midorikawa's rampage of—

"WE NEED TO HURRY! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE OR ELSE I'M DEAD! ! !"

To furthermore understand the situation, let me explain what's happening now. They are all in Hiroto's car: Midorikawa is the one driving, Hiroto (in the front seat next to him; the rest are at the back), Kazemaru and Fudou were growing annoyed of Midorikawa's shouts, Kabeyama was not really caring and Gouenji…well, he felt like…

"Guys, I feel sick…" Gouenji moaned out. He covered his mouth with his hand and his face was as green as a pickle.

Kazemaru noticed him and quickly panicked, "A-Ahh! Midorikawa, please slow down the car! Gouenji's going to explode if you don't!"

"NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL WE REACH THE SCHOOL!" Midorikawa screamed.

"BUT I CAN'T HANDLE IT!" Gouenji whined.

"YOU CAN!"

"I CAN'T!"

"YOU CAN!"

"I CAN'T!"

"YOU CAN AND –oh, we made it to the school. HAH, TAKE THAT GOUENJI!"

/BONK/

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Midorikawa, you're psychotic…I swear…" Hiroto said to him.

…

…

"WHAT?!" Midorikawa glared at Hiroto.

The red haired adult gulped as he could feel anger tensing up from his best friend. Kazemaru, Fudou, Kabeyama and Gouenji decided to run away from them and be on their way to the soccer clubroom.

"G-Guys, h-help…ME!" Hiroto shouted.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The moment Endou said the words "musical play" all the first years in the team started jumping up in joy and huddled around Endou. They asked him so many questions that it made Endou grow dizzy.

"A MUSICAL PLAY?!" Hikaru asked.

"OF WHAT?!" Kariya asked him.

"PLEASE TELL IT'S ABOUT SAKKA CAUSE SAKKA MUSICALS ARE AWESOME! ! !" Tenma squealed in joy.

Everyone stared at Tenma with a really unamused expression. Okay Tenma, really? A musical about sakka? That's just…crazy.

"N-No…" Endou said to him, "It's…based on a book."

"Books?! Pfft, those are boring!" Kariya exclaimed.

When Kariya said those words, Kirino felt offended and punched Kariya on the shoulder.

"Hey! I love books, so don't you dare call them boring!" Kirino complained.

Kariya rolled his eyes, "Fiiiine~"

Endou coughed, trying to get back the attention of the teens, "Well, umm, the play…the title is called Les Misérables."

…

…

…

"What's that?" Everyone except Kirino asked him.

Endou facepalmed, "Well…umm, it's hard to explain." He said.

Kirino nodded, "Yeah, do you have any idea how long the book is? I don't think someone like KARIYA could finish it in one month."

"HEY!" Kariya shouted.

"Anyways, why THAT of all MUSICAL PLAYS?!" Kirino asked his coach.

Endou grinned shyly at him, "Well, because that's because…I drew lots."

"Oh my god, this is going to be hard." Kirino stated, "I think we're going to need a LOT of help!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Somewhere, far away from where Endou and everyone else is…a certain someone was just having a relaxing day in his home. He was resting on a sofa with a bag of chips in his hand and browsing through the various channels shown on TV.

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling out for his name. He stood up from the sofa and looked around. Odd, no one was there. He decided to relax again, pretending he heard nothing.

…

…

"/BEEP/!"

…

"/BEEP/!"

"GAHHH! ! !"

Right in front of the boy, was his friend. He was crazy as ever and he seemed to really be hyper for some reason.

"E-Ehh?"

"/BEEP/, they need you again!"

"Again? What for?"

"Well, they're going to host a musical play and if you don't go there, it will be a complete failure!"

"WHAT?! BUT BUT—"

"GO!"

"BUT—"

"GOOOOO! ! !"

"F-Fine…"

"Oh, and bring your other friends with you!"

"EHHH?!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Well then, before we go to our planning, we have to wait for a few people!" Endou exclaimed.

And just right on cue, the door opened and Kazemaru, Fudou and Kabeyama ran into the room. Gouenji walked in, still clutching into his stomach and his face was as green as ever.

"So Midorikawa told us that you were calling us?" Kazemaru asked him.

Endou nodded, "Yup! You guys are going to help me find some people to help us in our musical play!" Endou shouted out happily.

"A-A what now?" Gouenji asked weakly.

"A musical play!" Endou replied.

…

…

…

"MUSICAL PLAY?!" the adults asked in shock.

And before they could say anything else, another explosion was heard and the door opened. A familiar figure came in, smiling at everyone.

"Hey Tenma! Long time, no see!"

* * *

**hetainazumapony's author's note: I think you are calling me weird for fangirling over such a book/musical play/movie but it touched me a lot and you can all blame **_**HER **_**for making me liking it more (I'm implying the truth) and...yeah, I think that's it... **

**Please review! :3**


	3. Roles (I'm what?)

**Heya! ****And welcome to the /crazy/ third chapter of this collab fic!**

******Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**********Disclaimer: We don't own Les Mis, and Inazuma...**  


* * *

_"Hey Tenma! Long time, no see!"_

Tenma squinted his eyes as he tried to see on who was calling out to him, but he couldn't. The smoke that came from the explosion was covering the person's face. Moments later, the smoke died down. And in front of Tenma, was none other than his old pal, Fei.

"F-Fei!" Tenma squealed out in joy and hugged the green-haired boy, "I missed you!"

Fei smiled and hugged back, "Me too!"

Everyone greeted Fei and to their surprise, not only was it that Fei was here. But almost everyone of the people they met during their time travel adventure. Protocol Omega, Second Stage Children, even Zanark, Kinako (young), Wondeba, Asurei and Tobu joined in! The Raimon team greeted them…except Kyousuke, who—sadly—is still passed out.

"So what brings you here, Fei?" Endou asked him.

Fei smiled at the coach, "Well, according to Wondeba, he was informed from Doctor Aruno that you guys were having a musical play. And that it was going to be chaotic unless we help you." he explained to them.

"E-EHHHH? ! REALLY? !" everyone in the Raimon team asked in shock, including Endou and the adults.

Fei nodded, "Yup! So we have to help you! If, of course, you don't mind…"

Tenma and Shinsuke looked at Endou to see what he would say. Endou grinned and gave Fei a pat on the head.

"Of course! The more people there is, the better and more fun!" Endou exclaimed, grinning.

Fei gave a huge smile at Endou, "Ahh! Thank you so much!" he said happily and bowed to him.

Endou just smiled, "You're welcome, I guess…"

Then suddenly the door opened and this time, Fubuki and Saginuma entered with Yukimura, Taiyou and all of the captains from the different teams Raimon fought in the Holy Road—except Hakuren because Yukimura is probably representing Hakuren. There's Yuuichirou from Eito, Kita from Tengawara, Isozaki from Mannouzaka, Mikado from Teikoku—and he is accompanied with Miyabino, Namikawa from Kaiou, Hyoudou from Gassan Kunimistu—accompanied with Minamisawa, Kishibe from Kidokawa, Mahoro from Genei Gakuen, Makoto from Seidouzan and Yamato from Dragonlink.

"EHHHH?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? !" Kariya asked when he saw them, his eyes widened in shock.

"U-Umm, we came to support you guys in your school play. Fubuki-senpai told us…" Yukimura explained.

"And I, the one and only great Fubuki Shirou, heard about it from Midorikawa-kun! So I had to travel everywhere just to find these guys! Heehee~" Fubuki exclaimed proudly, followed by a giggle.

Hikaru sweatdropped, _Is that even possible to travel everywhere in just a few minutes?,_ he wondered.

"Well—hey wait a minute, where is Midorikawa?" Endou asked.

"I saw him chasing after Hiroto-kun…with a plastic knife!~" Fubuki replied, giggling again afterwards.

Kariya rolled his eyes, "Jeez, he should stop giggling. It doesn't sound funny." He murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, KARIYA-KUN?!~"

Kariya flinched when he felt someone grab onto his shoulder and he turned around only to see Fubuki looking down at him with a creepy smile plastered on his face. Kariya tried not to faint because the face Fubuki was making was as frightening as hell.

"N-Nothing at all, Fubuki-san!" he stuttered.

"Good boy~" Fubuki said, and he let go of him and took a seat on one of the available chairs.

"Ahahaha…" Endou pretended to laugh, "Ahem, anyways, we should start explaining about the musical play we are doing. I want everyone to please listen."

Everyone sat down on the floor or on the seats that were available. Endou took out a piece of paper from his pocket and read what was in the contents.

"So the story is about a man named Jean Valjean who gets released and meets a bishop named Father Myriel who helps him and reconciles into a new man. Because of this, he becomes a kind and successful man who leads the city of Montreuil-sur-mer under a new name, Mayor Madeleine.

"Then an incident happens and he meets a woman named Fantine who almost gets arrested by the Javert and is in need of help for her daughter, Cosette. She wishes to see her again but she dies before she could due to low health.

"Then somewhere, a man gets arrested and has been identified as Jean Valjean but the real Valjean appears and convinces them that he is the real Valjean, which leads to his arrest and loss of his business and position as mayor. But in due time, he escapes and finds Cosette and takes her away from the Thenardiers, fulfilling his promise to Fantine that he will take of her—"

Then Endou stops talking, his lips wide open as he reads everything else without speaking.

"Umm, is everything alright, Coach Endou?" Tenma asked him.

Endou looked at everyone and back at the paper. He did this again and again and then, he loses it. He throws the paper away and looks at everyone with a grin on his face.

"Well, after that! There's a ten year gap and it involves a revolution and a love story which involves Cosette and a boy named Marius! And what's more, A FREAKING LOVE TRIANGLE CAUSE ANOTHER GIRL IS THERE BUT SHE GETS FRIENDZONED BY MARIUS! Isn't that sad?! But that girl dies—her name is Eponine by the way—anyway and Valjean saves Marius from the war and he has friends who are part of the revolution but they all die in the end! So Marius and Cosette get married and Valjean dies! Oh, and also Javert dies because he was wrong all this time! AHAHAHAHAHA—"

"I think we heard enough, Endou…" Gouenji told him.

"Agreed…" Saginuma said.

Endou stared at everyone, blinking twice and he rubbed the back of his head. He grinned at everyone.

"Ahh, sorry, it's just…HOW DO WE DO THIS?!"

"We'll help you!" Tenma exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Fei exclaimed as well.

Endou smiled at everyone, "Well, okay then! I'm just going to go and get something. Just stay relaxed while I be right back~" he told them and he walked out of the room.

The moment Endou leaves the room, Beta—who has been staying quiet for a while—walks to Kyousuke and pokes him. He is still passed out from his hyperness minutes ago. Alpha and Gamma were talking to each other, Saru was talking to his team, and Meia and Gillis…are…well—

"OH MY GOD GILLIS!~ THERE'S A LOVE STORY IN THE PLAY! ! ! AHHH~ I WANNA PLAY COSETTE!~" Meia squealed out as she hugs Gillis.

"I WILL BE YOUR MARIUS, MY DEAR COSETTE! ! !~" Gillis replied to her, giving her kisses on the forehead.

The ones nearest to them, which is Kirino, Kariya and Shinsuke; they stared at Meia and Gillis in disgust and tried to move away from them as possible, pretending to not know them at ALL.

"Eww, I think Marius and Cosette's love story is really cheesy…" Kariya murmured.

"I agree with you, Kariya, I really do…ugh…" Kirino murmured, dragging Shinsuke with him.

A few minutes later, Endou walks back with a box in his hands. He opened it to reveal various strips of papers. Everyone looked at it in awe and asked Endou what it was for.

"It's for the roles of the characters!" Endou exclaimed excitedly, "Now everyone, I want you to—"

But before he could continue, he was interrupted by Gillis' voice. Endou turned around only to see Meia and Gillis glaring at him. Oh no—

"WE. WANT. TO. PLAY. THE. MAIN COUPLE OF THE STORY! ! !" Gillis insisted.

"Y-Yeah! Me and Gillis want to show our love TO THE WORLD~" Meia exclaimed.

Endou stared at them and sweatdropped, "Umm, just try…there is actually another couple in the story…okay?"

Meia and Gillis just rolled their eyes, "Fine…"

"Okay…now everyone, take a strip of paper and see what your part is in the play—BUT DON'T OPEN IT UNTIL EVERYONE GETS A PAPER!" Endou exclaimed.

And everyone took a strip of paper until there were only two left. That means…where was Midorikawa and Hi—

"HEY GUYS I'M HERE! ! !" Midorikawa exclaimed as he arrived, holding onto Hiroto who looked like he got beaten up by a bunch of bullies.

"H-Hi…guys…" Hiroto said to them, waving his hands at them.

Endou held the box right at their faces at whispered to them that they should pick one of the strips of paper inside, they both take one.

"Nooooow…OPEN!"

And everyone did, some were pretty happy with what they got, others weren't.

"Look Tenma! I get to play this guy named Gavroche!" Shinsuke exclaimed, showing the strip of paper he got.

"Ahh! Congratulations Shinsuke! I get to be the assistant director! WITH COACH ENDOU!"

And Tenma and Shinsuke gave each other high fives.

Others were happy with their roles, Taiyou is the head of documentary with Akane as his assistant, Yukimura is playing as one of the Friends of ABC—a boy named Grantaire—and also Kishibe is playing in the same group as him but as Courfeyrac, Fubuki is handling the lights with Fudou. There's a lot to name, but others…didn't like their role.

"WHAT?! I'M PLAYING YOUNG COSETTE?!" Beta screamed as she saw her paper.

"I'm…playing…Young Eponine…Beta…" Alpha told her.

Beta twitched her eye because not only does she know the story well—she's a bit of a bookworm—but she's going to get abused by THIS GUY?! Oh no, NOOOOO.

"ALPHA YOU DUMBO COME OVER HERE! ! !" Beta screamed in anger and lunged herself at Alpha, attacking him with all her might. Meanwhile, Gamma ended up in the makeup group—WHAT—and Rei is in the lights with Fubuki and Fudou.

But wait…who are playing the main characters?

"Hey Kirino!" Shindou called out to his friend.

Kirino saw Shindou and he noticed that he seemed pretty happy about something. But what was it that Shindou was happy about?

"Hey Shindou, what's your role?" Kirino asked him.

Shindou grinned, "I'm playing Enjolras! I heard that's he's the leader of the revolution group called Friends of ABC! And you?"

Kirino smiled, "I haven't looked at my paper yet, actually…"

"Oh! Then show me and I'll tell you who you're playing!" Shindou said to him happily.

Kirino smiled and handed the piece of paper to Shindou, "Thanks, here you go!"

And Shindou took the paper and looked at it carefully. 1, 2, 3…wait, why is Shindou having a shocked face? What is happening?!

"K-Kirino…"

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Y-You're…playing Marius Pontmercy…"

…

…

…

"WHAT?! Well, I'm glad I'm FINALLY playing a boy but—WHAT?! THEN WHO'S COSETTE?!"

Then Kirino felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around only to see Kariya looking at him with a scared expression. What's wrong with Kariya? Is he sick or maybe he—

"Kirino-senpai, you're playing Marius?" Kariya asked him.

Kirino nodded, "Yes, why?"

"B-Because…I…" he looked down on the floor, "I'm playing…Cosette…and Hikaru's playing Eponine…"

Kirino's eyes widened and saw Hikaru sulking in the corner. He turned his attention back to Kariya and just stared at him with a lost expression in his face…and then, he lost it. By kneeling on the floor and—

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! WHY WHY WHY WHY? ! ? !"

And what's more fun? Kariya joined Kirino's flailing, and everyone just stared at them and felt sorry for them for having to choose such roles. Well, except a certain couple...but they seemed happy with their roles because—

"I'M SO HAPPY THAT EVEN THOUGH WE DIDN'T GET THE MARIUS AND COSETTE, WE GET ANOTHER COUPLE! ! !~" Meia squealed in joy as she held out a paper to Gillis which says that she plays as Madame Thenardier. Oh, and that means that Gillis is playing as Monsieur Thenardier.

Saru and Fei glared at them and just stared at their papers, they're playing as their understudies. And honestly, they don't want to play as them…because…they know how weird the Thenardiers are.

They skipped around the room as they happily knew that they can finally show their love to the whole world. Hikaru, who is playing as Eponine, just stared at them in disgust.

And finally, Hiroto just stared at his paper, he was going to play Jean Valjean—who knew—and Midorikawa is playing Fantine. Which—to everyone's surprise—that would mean those last two papers hold the main roles of the musical play. Oh, and Saginuma plays as Javert—he doesn't seem to be opposed to the idea, gratefully.

"Okay!" Endou exclaimed after he gave everyone some time to complain and talk about their roles, "Is everyone satisfied?"

"NO!" Kirino and Kariya opposed, "WE REFUSE TO PLAY AS THE MAIN COUPLE OF THIS STORY!"

Hiroto suddenly popped up behind Kariya, "Masaki-kun's playing Cosette?!" he asked happily.

Kariya flinched and looked at Hiroto in shock, "Y-Yes?"

"THEN DON'T OPPOSE! ! !"

"EHHHH? !"

"I WANT MASAKI-KUN TO PLAY COSETTE! WE'RE GOING TO BE TOGETHER IN THE PLAY!~"

"B-BUT HIROTO-SAN—"

"AND BEST OF ALL, MIDORIKAWA-KUN'S PLAYING FANTINE!~"

"EHHHHHHHHHH? !"

"BUT HIROTO-SAN, I—"

"Endou-kun~ Masaki-kun doesn't want to oppose! And so does Kirino-kun~"

"EXCUSE ME BUT I REALLY DON'T WANT TO—"

Endou covered Kirino and Kariya's mouth before they could continue speaking. Everyone just sweatdropped at them.

"…Okay, since the day is almost over and you're all probably tired. We should all get home now. Practice starts on Monday, okay? We can do this guys!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**hetainazumapony's author's note: THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE, 2,214 WORDS LONG AHAHAHAHAHA /SHOT Okay, also before I say anything...just because there are couples here doesn't mean they'll end up being together after the play (except Meia and Gillis since they're already together), we're using these pairings just for humor, even if there are lovey-dovey scenes...XD **

**And what happened to Tsurugi? Well, we'll never know...but he did wake up halfway through the chapter...just...yeah, whatever.**

**Anyways, please do leave a review! They're really appreciated! X3**


	4. Tasks (What we're going to do?)

**Me-I've never said my name have I? Just call me Lou then...: Hello there~! ****Get ready for a lot of laughter in this chapter! **

**So here's the fourth chapter!  
**

**************Disclaimer: We don't own Les Mis, and Inazuma.**

* * *

"GOOOOOOD MOOOOORNING AOIIIII! ! !~" a cheerful Tenma greeted the blue-haired girl.

Aoi waved to Tenma, "You're up early." she told him.

Tenma nodded, "Yeah! I'm just excited because I get to be the director with Coach Endou in the play!"

"Ahh, I see…"

The two started to have a conversation about the musical play as they walked to school. When they reached the school and as they were about to enter the classroom, Shinsuke burst out of the classroom and giggling for a certain reason.

"G-GUYS, YOU SHOULD SEE THIS! HAHAHAHA!"

Tenma and Aoi were confused but when they entered the classroom and saw the scene in front of them, they just stared at it and then five seconds later…

…

…

…

"PFFFT, HAHAHAHAHA! ! ! K-KARIYA!"

In front of them was Kariya…but he looked different today. Why? Well, because he was wearing the GIRL'S SCHOOL UNIFORM. He had the same outfit as Aoi but the bow tie was green and to add it, he wore a clip on his hair to keep his bangs from falling off his hair.

"D-Don't look at me like that, Tenma, Aoi!" Kariya stuttered as he tried to cover his legs with his math book.

"H-HAHAHA—NO WAY! W-WHY?!" Tenma asked him, still laughing his head off.

"Well, Hiroto-san knows I'm playing a girl in that musical play, s-so he asked Reina to train me to act like a lady! Then it got too far because they wanted me to use the girl's uniform when going to school, which is wrong! I HATE IT SO MUCH! ! !" Kariya whined, kicking one of his classmates' legs which caused that classmate to scream in pain.

"Well, heehee, you whine like a girl! I think your training is working!" Aoi exclaimed.

Kariya glared at her, "SHUT. UP."

"Hey, hey—pfffft—hey…let's stop fighting and just wait quietly for our teacher. Class is about to start!" Shinsuke said to them, moving Kariya away from Aoi.

"Hmph, fine." Kariya said, pouting as he walked back to his seat.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Hmm, what's taking Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi and Kariya so long…" Kyousuke complained as he checked his watch as every minute passed by.

He and Hikaru were waiting for the four of them in front of the soccer clubhouse.

"Oh, cheer up, Tsurugi! The teacher probably dismissed them late." Hikaru told him.

Kyousuke sighed, "Fine…"

After five more minutes of waiting, Tenma, Aoi, Shinsuke and Kariya finally arrived to the front of the soccer clubhouse. Then Kyousuke and Hikaru noticed Kariya wearing the girl's school uniform…and then, they started laughing…hard.

"K-KARIYA?! IS THAT YOU? ! ? !" Kyousuke asked him while laughing.

"Yes, it's me…" Kariya said and made a frustrated sigh.

"H-HAHAHAHAHA—HOW? !" Hikaru asked, and at the same time, he fell to the floor and laughed so much.

He rolled his eyes, "Long story, now can we go inside? I don't want to see any of our schoolmates in a skirt."

"Pfft, fine!" Kyousuke said.

Together with everyone, they all entered the clubhouse and made their way into the soccer field inside the clubhouse. Endou announced to them the day before that they would have rehearsals and practices every after school day. And then ten days before the play, they would have practice for the whole day instead of classes.

When they reached the soccer field, it was filled with piles of materials needed to make the scenes. Like paint buckets, cardboard boxes, glue guns with glue sticks, wood studs and many more. There was also a bunch of microphones, a table filled with drinks and food just in case anyone gets hungry and so much more.

"Waaaahhhh! There's a lot of things here!" Tenma exclaimed as he looked at everything in amazement.

Aoi nodded, "Yeah!"

Then before they could start looking around some more, Tenma bumped into a certain purple-haired boy…it was none other than Alpha, and he is also with Gamma and Beta.

"Oh, hello, Tenma." Alpha greeted to him.

"Hey Alpha, Beta, Gamma!"

Beta waved at them with a smile at her face while Gamma just looked at them in disgust but waved at them anyways. Then suddenly, he noticed Kariya and his new look…then, the most unexpected thing happened.

"Hey there, pretty lady~" Gamma murmured to Kariya as he went closer to him. In an instant, Kariya slapped him on the face and glared at him with a furious look on his face.

Gamma rubbed his cheek as he felt it swell up a bit. For the first time, he could feel his heart beat faster than before and his cheeks felt warmer.

_Could this be…love?_, he thought and looked at Kariya again.

He felt his cheeks grow warmer and he covered them up with his hands.

_I am in love! Wh-Who is this lady? I must know her name!_, Gamma thought.

And then suddenly, he grabbed Kariya by the waist and gave him a seductive grin, "What's your name, pretty girl?~" he asked him.

Kariya glared at him and stepped on his foot, "Gamma, it's me, Kariya M—"

And before Kariya could finish his sentence, Hiroto appeared out of nowhere and covered Kariya's mouth with his hand. He grinned at Gamma and said—

"_Her_ name is Kariya _Misaki_!" Hiroto told Gamma with a grin on his face, "You see, she is Kariya _Masaki_'s twin and since he's too busy studying for some things!"

"Ohh~" Gamma said and he gave Kariya a seductive smile, "Well Misaki, I'll see you later!"

And they all watched as Gamma skipped to the bathroom while Beta and Alpha sweatdropped at him.

"I swear, I can see hearts all around him." Kyousuke said with a confused look.

"Agreed…" Hikaru replied to him.

And then Kariya glared at Hiroto and pushed himself away from him. He was furious…REALLY. FURIOUS.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, HIROTO-SAN?! YOU KNOW GAMMA IS IN LOVE…with…well, THE GIRL ME!" Kariya exclaimed, clenching his fists.

But Hiroto seemed to avoid this and just grabbed Kariya and pinched his cheeks, there is something wrong with Hiroto...really.

"But _Misaki~ _it's fun!~" he exclaimed in a excited voice, "And besides, it would help you more in your training~~"

Kariya scoffed and pushed himself away from Hiroto again, "N-NO!"

Hiroto just grinned and patted him on the head, "Hmph, if you say so~"

Suddenly, he grabbed Kariya and started to bring him to Kirino, Shindou and Kurama's group…who knows why. And it made Alpha and Beta more confused about the current situation.

"Wait, why would she be here if Kariya has an understudy for his part of the play? It doesn't make sense…" Beta asked them.

Shinsuke scoffed at them, "Actually, that's really Kariya Masaki…he's wearing the girl's school uniform because Hiroto wanted Kariya act more of a 'lady' in the play. He's probably just joking around."

"But everyone…heard Kirino and Kariya oppose of their plays…they probably might ask about it too." Alpha said.

"Well, just as we said, we'll make a weird excuse that the _real _Kariya is busy." Tenma explained to them.

"Ohh, well okay then!" Beta exclaimed, "I'll just keep quiet about it, I want to see Gamma acting all like this for the next few days, heehee~"

"Yes." Alpha said.

So Beta and Alpha decided to go and check out more of the places and the Raimon First Years (minus Kariya) decided to check out Kirino, Shindou and Kurama's group, who were talking to Hiroto and Kariya. The teal-haired boy was covering his ashamed expression with his bag and Hiroto was beside him while his arm was wrapped around him.

"So yeah, that's what my dear _Misaki _has been doing the past weekend!" Hiroto exclaimed joyfully.

Shindou and Kurama were giggling like crazy and Kirino just gave Kariya a pat on the head.

"Oh come now, it's okay Kariya. Just try to get used to it and don't worry, it'll all be over once the play is finished." Kirino explained to his junior.

"NO! I WANT MY OLD LIFE! I HATE THE FACT THAT I HAVE TO WEAR THE FREAKING GIRL'S SCHOOL UNIFORM TO SCHOOL! What about Hikaru? HE'S PLAYING A GIRL AND HE ISN'T EVEN WEARING THE GIRL'S SCHOOL UNIFORM!" Kariya shouted, glaring at his senior.

Kirino sweatdropped, "Well…umm, I think his parents' didn't want?"

"AGHHH! ! !" Kariya screamed.

He pushed himself away from Hiroto and made a dash away from him. Hiroto flinched when he was pushed away and chased after the boy.

"_MISAKI_, GET BACK HERE!"

Shindou, Kurama and Kirino sweatdropped and they noticed that the other first years nearby.

"Ohh, hello you guys!" Kirino exclaimed.

"Hello Kirino-senpai, Shindou-senpai, Kurama-senpai!" Tenma, Hikaru, Shinsuke and Aoi greeted to them while Kyousuke just smiled and waved to them.

Before they could start talking, they heard Endou's voice calling for everyone to come near him. The group walked to the front to see Endou holding out a clipboard in one hand and a megaphone in the other.

"Okay, today is our first day for practicing the musical play, Les Miserables. The play will be around… 6 weeks from now. So, we have enough time to practice and do the props for the play. And today, I shall announce the roles. Then we'll continue to planning of scenes, props, etc…"

And he started to look through the clipboard and announced the following roles:

"So for the role of Jean Valjean, we have Kiyama Hiroto and his understudy is Gouenji Shuuya."

"Yes!" Hiroto exclaimed and Gouenji nodded.

"For the role of Fantine, we have Midorikawa Ryuuji and his understudy isKazemaru Ichirouta."

Midorikawa and Kazemaru nodded, but they're not really happy with it.

"For the role of Javert, we have Saginuma Osamu and his understudy is Suzuno Fuusuke."

"Yes." Saginuma and Suzuno confirmed.

"For Cosette, we have Kariya Masaki, young Cosette as Beta and Kariya's understudy will be…Hakuryuu."

Suddenly, Kariya stood up from his seat and pointed at Gamma who was sitting beside him, "HAH! HEAR THAT GAMMA, I'M NOT MISAKI, I AM MASAKI, KARIYA MASAKI! ! !"

But he was shocked that Gamma was just staring at him with a dreamy look on his face.

"Ohh, what?~ Sorry, I'm so distracted by looking at your pretty face~" he moaned.

…

…

"GAH! ! !" Kariya screamed and went back to his seat. Gamma continued to stare at Kariya with a dreamy look on his face.

Meanwhile, all of the teams that participated in the Holy Road tournament were laughing like crazy while Protocol Omega and Second Stage Children were just confused.

"Ehh? What does he mean?" Kuosu from Protocol Omega asked.

"I really don't get what that Kariya guy mean." Yokka from Team Garu murmured.

"Ahahaha…eh?" Nike from The Lagoon said and scratched her head in confusion.

Beta facepalmed and Hakuryuu just rolled his eyes but they nodded to confirm their roles.

Endou just sweatdropped, "Ehh, anyways…for the role of Marius Pontmercy, we have Kirino Ranmaru and his understudy is Minamisawa Atsuishi."

Kirino and Minamisawa nodded.

"The role of Eponine, we have Kageyama Hikaru, young Eponine as Alpha and Hikaru's understudy is Kurama Norihito.

"Yes." Alpha nodded to confirm his role while Hikaru and Kurama nodded.

"To play Enjolras, we have Shindou Takuto and his understudy is Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Yes!" Shindou and Kyousuke confirmed.

"Okay, to play Gavroche we have Nishizono Shinsuke and he has no understudy." Endou said.

"Yes, and I have no understudy because I don't wish to have any!" Shinsuke proclaimed.

Everyone sweatdropped when he heard him say those words.

"A-Anyways, to play Bishop Myriel, it will be Asurei Rune and he has no understudy because, he wishes to have none as well."

"Mmmhmm..." Asurei nodded.

"For Monsieur and Madame Thenardier, we have Gillis and Meia. And their understudies are Saru and Fei."

And all of a sudden, Gillis and Meia stood up from their seat and started to act all lovey-dovey again. Gillis was giving kisses on Meia's cheek while Meia just giggled. Everyone glared at them, they found it really disgusting.

Endou sweatdropped, "A-Ahh…umm, that is all for the main roles! Now, for the minor roles."

Endou flipped a page from his clipboard and started reading it's contents.

"Alright, the first is the people from the Friends of the ABC. The following people are playing these guys. Namikawa Rensuke as Bahorel, Hyoudou Tsukasa as Combeferre, Kishibe Taiga as Courfeyrac, Saewatari Yuuichirou as Feuilly, Yukimura Hyouga as Grantaire, Kita Ichiban as Jean Prouvaire, Isozaki Kenma as Joly and Mikado Haruma as Lesgle."

The people's names who were mentioned all nodded in approval that Endou mentioned their role correctly.

"Moving on, in the play there is a part where Fantine meets a group of prostitutes and asks them for 'help' since she needs money for her child. For them, I will place Urabe Rika, Zaizen Touko in charge of the group and to also play them…oh, and Rika's team, the Osaka Gals will be the ones to play as them as well."

"Got it!" Rika exclaimed and Touko waved at him in approval. They will call the team later to assemble and start practicing.

"Alright, there is also a group of factory girls who also work in the same place as Fantine before she falls into despair. Hiroto, could you please tell Reina and all the girls who were part of Aliea Gakuen to please play as them? We didn't add them in the drafting last week." Endou asked.

"Okay, Endou-kun!" Hiroto exclaimed and took out his phone and dialled for Reina's number.

"Good! Now, for the soldiers, I heard that Einamu got that as his role so I'm placing him and the Protocol Omega boys to play as them. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm certain we'll do our best to act as them." Einamu approved.

"Alright! Oh, and in the play, there's a lady who will cut Fantine's hair—"

"WHAT?!"

"—and a man who will take out one of Fantine's teeth—"

"AGAIN, WHAT?!"

"—so I'm placing Aki and Fudou to do those roles." Endou announced.

Suddenly Midorikawa stood up from his seat and glared at him, "CUT MY HAIR?! TAKE OUT MY TOOTH?! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!"

Endou sweatdropped, "Hey, hey…we won't take out one of your teeth, but we will cut your hair. And besides, maybe if you're not available at the day of the play, we'll cut Kazemaru's hair instead!"

"ENDOU, NO, NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR, DON'T YOU DARE CUT IT!" Kazemaru exclaimed and stood up from his seat.

Midorikawa rolled his eyes and sat on his seat, "Hmph, fine…" and Fubuki helped Kazemaru calm down and take a seat.

Endou made a confused smile.

"A-Anyways, and we have the prisoners from Toulon who are serving their time in jail like Valjean. I'm placing Sakuma in charge of this role and we'll just make everyone who is older than 20 to play as them, okay?"

"Alright-y!" Sakuma exclaimed and gave Endou a thumbs up.

Endou smiled, "And now, for the one to announce the stage crew, will be assistant in this play. Tenma, if you please?"

Endou walked away from the center and Tenma walked up to it. He had a clipboard in one hand and a megaphone in the other hand.

"For our stage crew~ we first we have the voice coaches for the female roles, we have Nanobana Kinako and Sorano Aoi to play them!"

"YES!~" Kinako and Aoi sang in a high pitch tone.

"And the voice coaches for the male roles will be Someoka Ryuugo and Tsunami Jousuke!"

"OKAY!~" Someoka and Tsunami sang in a low pitch tone.

"For our orchestra, we have Feida and their conductor will be Senguuji Yamato."

"B-BUT—" Yamato tried to protest but he suddenly felt a dark aura surround him. He looked behind him only to see furious Feida members. He yelped and looked away from them.

"A-Ahh, I mean…o-okay!" he exclaimed.

Tenma smiled, "Ahh! Now, for our documention crew…we only have two…Amemiya Taiyou and Yamana Akane..."

And he saw Taiyou and Akane in the far corner of the room and having a really intimate conversation. It made Tenma wonder what they were planning.

"A-Anyways, I can see they know already so…MOVING ON. For the one in charge of lights, we have Fubuki Shirou and Fudou Akio."

Fubuki and Fudou nodded to approve of their role.

"The makeup heads are Gamma and Kousaka Yukie."

Yukie nodded and Gamma...

...

...

...

"Gamma?"

...

...

"Gamma!"

...

"GAMMA! ! !"

Beta rolled her eyes and gave Gamma a slap on the back, causing the white-haired boy to scream in pain.

"OWWWWWWW! ! ! A-AHH?! EHH?! WHA—?!" Gamma snapped. He was so busy admiring _Misaki_ that he forgot that they were having a meeting. Everyone glared at him and he just gave them a grin.

"Uhh, yes...I am...the makeup head...!" he exclaimed.

Tenma did a facepalm and continued to read from the clipboard.

"Anyway, we have Nishiki Ryouma and Seto Midori in charge of the props, both in making them and handling them in care."

"Hell yeah! We can do it!" Midori exclaimed in a determined voice, and she put her fist up in the air…and accidentally punched Nishiki in the face.

"OW!" Nishiki wailed.

"For our costume designers, we have Reiza and Orca."

"Yay!" Orca exclaimed while Reiza just nodded.

"The choreographers are Hamano Kaiji, Hayami Tsuramasa, Ichino Nanasuke, Aoyama Shunsuke, Sangoku Taichi and Kuramada Gouichi.

"Okay!" the six people whose names were mentioned agreed.

"And lastly, we have security guards…they will only perform this duty though during the play. They will be in charge of making sure…no one…infiltrates the actors and actresses. The people assigned for this are Amagi Daichi and Mahoro Tadashi."

Amagi and Mahoro nodded in approval of their role.

"Alright then! And everyone else whose names weren't mentioned, you're all going to help us make this play a success. How? By doing what you can do…like, help in making in the props or make flyers and pamphlets for our play! Okay?"

"Yeah!" everyone else exclaimed.

"Now, let's all get to practice!"

* * *

**hetaina—you know, I'll just call myself Yuu when i write my a/n from now on: It was supposed to go longer but I kinda just cut it short and ended it into the the part where they will just start practicing...I promise to make it longer /no, shorter, this chapter is too long/**

**Ahh, anyways, please review!~ :3**


	5. Special Chapter: Let's practice, senpai!

**Lou: Heya! And welcome to this... **

**SPECIAL CHAPTER!**

**And if you guys are wondering why... It'll be explained by Yuu at the end of the chapter.**

**So without further ado... Enjoy reading this chapter~!**

* * *

As soon as Tenma shouted out for the start of practice, everyone ran off to their various areas in the clubroom. Shinsuke ran off with Kishibe and Yukimura, Gillis and Meia practically dragged Hikaru with them when they were supposed to get Alpha instead and Endou and Tenma went together.

"See you soon, Kirino, and enjoy practicing with Kariya~" Shindou taunted to Kirino.

"SH-SHUT UP, SHINDOU!" Kirino yelled at him but Shindou already ran away from Kirino with Kurama, leaving the pink-haired boy with Kariya.

Kirino looked at Kariya, "Sooooo…would you, um, like to practice with me?"

Kariya looked at Kirino, then at a stack of wooden planks behind Kirino, then back at Kirino, then at the wooden planks, then after a minute, he looked down to the floor.

"S-Sure, but…can I tell you something first?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Kariya took Kirino's hand and ran off with him to the janitor's closet so no one would disturb them while talking. But they didn't notice that nearby, Gamma was watching them. He had a frustrated look on his face, glaring at Kirino and doing hand movements that make him look he's suffocating someone.

"Ehh?~ What's wrong, Gamma?" Beta asked the white-haired boy. She appeared behind him with Alpha next to her.

"Yes. What is wrong?" Alpha repeated the question.

Gamma glanced at the duo and looked away, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Goddamn that Kirino Ranmaru, stealing my girl…" he murmured.

"Hmm?~ what was that, Gamma?~"

"N-Nothing…"

And Gamma walked away from the duo, trying to see what Kirino and Kariya are doing in the closet. He peeked through the small window that was on the door and saw Kariya looking down on the floor, his hands grasping on his skirt. They were both having a really intimate conversation and at one point he noticed that Kirino had a blush on his face.

"H-He…" Gamma started to murmur curse words and punching the air.

While he was doing that, he didn't notice that Kirino and Kariya just finished talking and they decided to leave the room. Before Gamma could go peek again, Kirino opened the door and since Gamma was leaning to the door, he fell to the floor.

"G-Gyah!" Kariya wailed in surprise and hid behind Kirino, "What the hell are you doing here, Gamma?!"

Gamma rubbed the back of his head and looked up, "Ah, I was just…checking…the janitor's closet!" he piped up.

Kirino sighed, "Well, if you want to check it then do so. Kariya and I will be leaving." He said and took Kariya's hand and walked away.

After a few seconds, Gamma made a sly smile and stood up. He decided to follow them so he would be aware of what Kirino is doing to his precious _Misaki_. But before he could go and start, he felt someone grab him from behind and pull him back.

"Hey Gamma, where do you think you're going?" his partner for the play, Kousaka Yukie, asked him with a frustrated look.

"A-Ahh, well, Yukie-chan? I was just—"

"No time for dilly-dallying! We have to start out the plans, Endou-san told me that he needs them today!"

"But Yukie-chan—!"

And Yukie dragged him away as Gamma tried protested her to let him go.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Ahh, he's not following us anymore, Kirino-senpai?" Kariya asked him.

After their sudden meeting with Gamma, Kirino and Kariya decided to leave the clubroom because Kariya didn't want Hiroto bothering him all the time and Gamma will…well…ruin his day.

"Hey, where do you want to stay?" Kirino asked the teal-haired boy. He let go of his grasp and looked around, finding a place to sit down.

"Hmm, ah!" Kirino piped up, pointing to a swing, "How about there?"

"O-Okay…" Kariya said.

Kirino and Kariya walked to the swing and sat down.

"So, umm, what do you want to do?" Kirino asked him.

"I-I don't know…" Kariya replied.

…

…

…

There was silence…

…

…

…

"So did Hiroto-san plan on you to be surrounded by adoring fans?" Kirino asked, breaking the awkward silence that was filing the air.

"E-Eh? I didn't know that...why would something like that even happen?" Kariya replied,

"I mean, Tenma told me that when school ended you had admirers already"

"What's that supposed to mean, senpai?"

"I think it's because they think you're a pretty girl." Kirino said, chuckling sheepishly.

"P-Pretty...? Senpai... thinks...I'm pretty?"

"N-NO, I'M NOT THE ONE THINKING LIKE THAT! It's your admirers that say you're pretty...for a girl...or something..."

"O-Oh..." he said as another awkward silence came in.

…

…

…

"Ne, senpai... Have you ever...acted before?" Kariya asked, suddenly remembering that Shindou had told him once.

"Umm, I have..." he says hesitantly.

"Really? What role? Shindou-senpai told me that you had a major role in a class play last year..." he says with a raised brow.

"Uhhh, I did...umm" he says and looks away from Kariya.

"What play?" he asked curiously.

"Umm, Romeo and Juliet..."

"Ah, that...who were you in the play?" Kariya asked.

"Juliet..." He says quietly...

"Ehhh? I didn't hear what you say~?" Kariya taunts.

"I-I said... I was playing Juliet..!" he said a bit louder.

" J-Juliet?! Pffft—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he holds unto his stomach and laughs loudly.

"S-Shut up!" he yelled out with a blushing face.

"B-But—"he tries to hold his laughter "—it's funny! Kind of expected but..." he starts laughing again.

"W-Whatever..." he said as he looks away from Kariya.

Kariya, still giggling, said, "Ehh~ I want to hear you say a line from that play you did~"

"E-Eh?"

"You know, say something that Juliet had said."

"F-Fine… '_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.'_"

"PFFFFFT—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TH-THAT'S SO HILARIOUS, HAHAHAHAHA!" Kariya laughed as Kirino just puffed his cheeks and blushed even more.

"I-I can't—!"

"L-Let's just practice our lines!"

"Okay~" Kariya said as he took out his script and brought it in front of him to read, while Kirino takes his own script out as well.

Kirino took a deep breath, then began, _"A heart full of love!—_" Kirino starts singing, "—_A heart full of song! I'm doing everything all wrong—Oh God, for shame—I do not even know your name. Dear Mad'moiselle, Won't you say? Will you tell?"_

Kariya clears his throat before singing, "_A heart full of love! No fear, no regret!" _he clears his throat again and says, "I can't sing properly…"

"Why?"

"I-I can't sing high notes…"

"Don't worry, just practice." Kirino said

"E-Ehh, I hope so…" Kariya said as he sulks a bit

Kirino pats Kariya's head, "Come on, let's practice."

"….Okay then...—" he looks at his script and continues, "—it's your turn, right?"

"Yeah… _My name is Marius Pontmercy._"

"_And mine's Cosette."_

"_Cosette… I don't know what to say—"_

"_Then make no sound."_

"_I am lost—"_

"_I am found!"_

"_A heart full of love—"_

"_A heart full of you—"_

"_A single look and then I knew!"_

"_I knew it too!"_

"_From today—"_

"_Every day…"_

"_For it isn't a dream— Not a dream after all!" _they sang in unison.

"You sounded great, Kariya." Kirino said as he smiled at his junior warmly.

"Th-Thanks…" Kariya replied, hiding his face with his script.

"Why don't we—" Kirino was about to say something when someone interrupted him.

"_Misaki-chan~!_" a voice called out.

Kirino and Kariya looked to where the voice came from and saw two boys, which Kirino guessed that they were first years like Kariya.

"Ne, _Misaki-chan_, do you know who I am?" a black-haired boy who called out Kariya first, asked.

"Yeah, we're friends of your brother!" this time, the brown-haired boy exclaimed.

"Brother…?" Kirino thought, "Oh right… _Misaki's_ playing as _Masaki's_ twin sister here in school as a temporary student here in Raimon while _Masaki's _out _sick_."

"Eh? You are…?" Kariya asked, seeing as those two were just classmates to him.

"Yup!" The two boys said in unison.

"O-Oh…"

The two boys then sat beside Kariya, completely ignoring that Kirino was even with them. When one of the boys were about to wrap his arm around Kariya's shoulder, somebody hit the brown-haired boy in the head.

"O-Ow! Who did that?!" he exclaimed.

"Me." Gamma said appearing behind Kariya and the other two boys.

"And you are?" the black haired asked.

"I'm Gamma! I am _Misaki-chan's_ one and only—" before he could continue, the two boys interrupted him, "Hey, _Misaki-chan_, do you want to go with us to a ramen shop? It's really good there." the brown haired boy offered.

"Sorry, but we're in a middle of prac—" Kirino, who was silent the whole time, decided to speak up, seeing as Kariya's eyes were begging him to save him.

"Yeah _Misaki-chan_! Are you free?" the other boy interrupted Kirino.

"S-Sorry, but… I have to help out with the soccer club, it's _nii-chan's _club afterall…" Kariya said, trying to give them a smile.

"But—"

"The lady said that she couldn't, didn't she?" A furious Gamma half-exclaimed, since he was interrupted and because those two were flirting _his Misaki_.

The two boys glared at Gamma before standing up and leaving the trio. "See you later, _Misaki-chan~_" The two boys said, winking at Kariya.

Kariya winced a bit, before muttering a 'thank you' to Gamma.

"Anything for you, _Misaki-chan~!_" Gamma happily said.

"So…why are you here, Gamma?" Kirino asked

"A-Ah! W-Well… uhm…uh…Hiroto-san told me to bring _Misaki-chan_ back to the clubroom…! Y-Yeah! That's it! He wanted me to bring her back…! " Gamma said

"Oh…why?"

"H-He didn't tell me…"

"Okay…well…since Kariya was the one with me going here, might as well go back with you guys to the clubroom." Kirino said, getting off the swing.

"Oh…o-okay…!" Gamma said, dismayed that his plan didn't work.

"Let's go, Kariya." Kirino said as Kariya followed and Gamma lagging behind them.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_As the door to the clubroom opened, the trio's gasped at the most shocking scene bestowed unto them…_

* * *

**Yuu's author's note: ahahahaHAHAHAHAHA—okay, I'm sorry if this crappy but anyways, this is..yeah, whatever QuQ**

**Today's a special day for the both of us! /that sounded wrong or something wow/ because it's the day we first met~ uwu and because of that, we decided to make a chapter from our collab dedicated to the day!;;; /and it's a lame chapter haha/ so yeah~**

**Anyways, please do review! We appreciate them!**


	6. Prep Time Chaos!

**Lou: Heyo peeps of earth! Here's a chapter 6! Now this chapter is what happened in the clubroom when Kirino and Kariya were outside practicing on their own... Yeah...**

**Oh and today (PHL Time) is my kouhai and collab partner, Yuu's birthday today~! Happy Birthday to her~!~!~!**

**Anywho, on with ze chap~**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the InaIre series, nor the song, "Castle on the Cloud"**

* * *

_"Hey Gamma, where do you think you're going?" his partner for the play, Kousaka Yukie, asked him with a frustrated look._

_"A-Ahh, well, Yukie-chan? I was just—"_

_"No time for dilly-dallying! We have to start out the plans, Endou-san told me that he needs them today!"_

_"But Yukie-chan—!"_

_And Yukie dragged him away as Gamma tried protested her to let him go._

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Shortly after Kirino and Kariya left the clubhouse and Gamma being dragged away by Yukie. Alpha and Beta, who were actually watching the whole thing, went back to the group that Tenma assigned to them.

_"For the actors and understudies, we assigned you guys to certain groups depending on your relationship in the play. Actors should be together and understudies should be together! Now here are the assigned groups..."_

Those were Tenma's exact words and it kept being replayed in their mind for some reason.

Anyways, for Alpha and Beta, they were assigned to be with Hikaru, Shinsuke, Meia and Gillis. But they didn't seem to be fond of it...why?

Well, when they came to their group...they weren't surprised at all, in the scene they saw in front of them.

"Never have I seen a more beautiful woman than you, dear~" Gillis said to her in a seductive voice. He was holding a wine bottle in his right hand for some reason and the other hand was supporting Meia's back.

Meia giggled at Gillis' words and gave him a peck in the cheek. Hikaru and Shinsuke were watching them in disgust.

"Eww..." they wailed and covered their eyes.

Beta did a facepalm and Alpha just stared at them with an emotionless expression.

"Anyway..." Alpha started, "We should begin practice."

Beta scoffed and took out a copy of the script Endou and Tenma gave her.

"Yes, let's do it before—" she glared at Gillis and Meia who are still acting all lovey dovey, "—anything ELSE happens...!"

Beta say down in the floor and Alpha, Hikaru and Shinsuke followed. Obviously, Meia and Gillis didn't follow because...well, they're still 'busy'.

"I'll start!" Beta proclaimed. She flipped the script to the page where her role debuts. She coughed and started to sing in a soft and sweet voice.

_"There is a castle on a cloud,_  
_I like to go there in my sleep,_  
_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,_  
_Holds me and sings a lullaby,_  
_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_  
_She says "Cosette, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,_  
_I know a place where no one cries,_  
_Crying at all is not allowed,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud."_

It was supposed to be Meia's part in this but since she's 'busy', they decided to skip it to the part wherein Alpha, who plays Young Eponine, comes in.

"Mama, I'm back." Alpha said in a monotonous voice.

Beta glared at him.

...

...

...

"...Do it with feelings..." Beta commanded him.

"...Mama, I'm back." he said again in the same tone in his voice.

"More!" Beta commanded him again.

"Mama, I'm back...!" he exclaimed this time but it wasn't enough for Beta.

"MORE." she commanded him.

"MAMA, I'M BACK!" he shouted.

"AGH! ALPHA, CAN'T YOU GET ANY BETTER?!" she screamed and pushed Alpha down to the floor.

"O-Ow...! Beta, that hurts..." he said to her.

"Oh? So it HURTS?! You HAVE FEELINGS! Look, we're not part of Protocol Omega anymore; use those feelings for the role. Show me that you are a good actor...NOW." she said furiously.

"B-But..." he stood up, "I'm...bad at acting..." he explained to Beta.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, RIGHT."

Beta stood up and pushed him again and again and again. At the last push, she pushed so hard that when Alpha fell, he also accidentally bumped into something...

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Ah! That's all the wood we need today to build the smaller props!" Nishiki exclaimed happily.

He just came back from the school storehouse and he had to carry and stack a ton of wood. Of course, a few people decided to help him in carrying and stacking it properly.

Midori gave him a pat in the back, "Great job, Nishiki! You're probably...not that useless after all..." she grinned.

"Why thank you, Mido-wait, WHAT?!"

Midori was about to say something but before she could, she heard a crashing from behind and when they looked back, she and Nishiki gasped in horror.

"MY PERFECTLY STACKED WOOD. IT'S RUINED!" he screeched in terror.

Behind him was Midori who screamed as well, "THE PAINT! NOW IT'S WASTED!" looking at the spilled paint cans.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Nishiki and Midori said like they were ready to murder someone. They trailed the fallen materials and saw Alpha beside the fallen stack of wood.

"AL-PHA…!" They said.

Alpha gulped as he turned his head to look at Beta, his eyes begging for help.

Beta sighed and decided to help her friend, "Midori, Nishi—"Before she could continue, the four heard a scream.

And behind Midori and Nishiki was Meia, who slipped because of the spilled paint.

"My clothes!" she yelled out, seeing the paint now on her clothing.

"Meia, are you okay?!" Gillis asked his girlfriend.

"No! Who… Who did this?!" Meia cried out

"You… If you guys weren't so too caught up with your 'business' you would be able to see what had happened…" Beta muttered… Unfortunately, Gillis heard it and gave her a murderous glare. "Beta… Did you do this?"

"Like I was about to say… It was an acci—"

"Enough of this! You guys will pay for what you did! It was hard stacking those you know!" Nishiki shouted; he grabbed a rubber ball that was used for the play as a cannon ball, "Denrai Houtou!" he yelled out his hissatsu technique towards Beta.

Seeing the shoot, and not having a defense hissatsu of her own, she decides to shoot it back with an even stronger hissatsu, "Kokuu no Megami Athena!" she called out her kenshin.

"Shoot Command K02!" she kicked it back to Nishiki, who apparently had no time to react so he just ducked for it…

Where did the ball go…? Well…

"GAHHHH!?"

Beta, Alpha, Meia, Gillis, Nishiki and Midori all looked at the person who screamed.

"S-Saru… C-Come down…" Fei tried calming his friend down.

"Who… Who did that?!" Saru yelled out, angry at the ball that had just suddenly hit his face.

The 6 kids gulped as they watched Saru turn into his monkey/gorilla form.

"Who?" he said menacingly

"Saru—" Fei said, but was sadly interrupted, "Shellbit Burst!" Saru yelled out as he sent his hissatsu towards Beta and the others.

"Run…!" Nishiki said as he ran away from the hissatsu's direction.

"I second that!" Midori said as she ran away with Beta, Alpha, Meia and Gillis.

…

…

And with that, it hit the wall; it left a crack though… And the rubber ball… Well… Let's just say, they wasted one more prop…

And that all happened in the area of the kids.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Meanwhile… With the adults…

Hiroto stared at Midorikawa with a saddened look. He knows something was missing...but...what was it...?

"So Hiroto..." Midorikawa started to speak, "Can we practice now? Saginuma-san is getting impatient, you know..."

Midorikawa pointed to Hiroto a pissed off Saginuma who was reading the Les Misérables novel. But Hiroto didn't follow Midorikawa's finger, why so?

"I'm not going to practice until I remember something!" he proclaimed.

Midorikawa stared at him for a few seconds then sighed, "Alright fine. Have it your way!"

The green-haired boy stood up from his seat and went over to Saginuma and started to read with him. Hiroto just stared at him. He swore to God, something was missing...

Then suddenly, he heard someone screaming...

"HELP USSSSS!"

He looked up to see Midori, Nishiki, Beta, Alpha, Meia and Gillis being chased by gorilla-form Saru.

"WE'RE SORRY SARU!" they exclaimed to Saru.

"APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA GET IT!"

They screamed harder and stared running really really fast. Then it reminded him of something...something...someone...he chases all the time...

"It's like that time I chased Kariya around to let him eat dinner...!" he said with a chuckle.

Kariya...

Kariya.

_**KARIYA.**_

IT SUDDENLY HIT HIM. HE FINALLY KNEW WHAT WAS MISSING… IT WAS KARIYA WHO IS MISSING!

W_here did that rascal go?_ He wondered.

Then all of a sudden, he heard crashing sound and another crashing sound. Followed by a loud voice of someone that he knew really well...

"For the last time Gamma, there is no way that I am dating Kirino-senpai—OH MY GOD."

* * *

**Yuu: ahahaha...yeah, that's all i guess...you all might have an idea already on what happened from the last chapter...and oh yeah, today's my birthday so...yeah... :DD /SHOT**

**anyway, please do review!~**


End file.
